The Prince of Champions
by Primordial Soul
Summary: There are heroes. There are legends. There are myths. There are champions. And then there is their Prince. One who stands above all, one who is known and feared as the strongest man alive. One who will stand for justice and for those cannot defend themselves. Ash Ketchum is this man. But when the past calls, can he conquer the trials ahead? Altoshipping, rewrite of the Altomare Ace
1. Exordium 1

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul. And yes, Altomare Ace is back in a new and improved form.

As I was writing this chapter, I took the time to change some things up. This is not going to be the same story you've read before. Plot wise or style wise.

I stayed up for quite a while working on this chapter. Roommate kept me up with his antics with a girl. :|

This rewrite is planned to have shorter chapters than the original story so I can more easily write them. All chapters will be from Ash's point of view expect for Interludes which will have the POV of another character to give context to the universe.

Well, now. I know people have waited literal months, maybe even a year for another chapter of my writing. So here it is! Enjoy!

**Prince of Champions**

**Exordium 1.1**

**Written by Primordial Soul**

* * *

"Arceus, look at this! Everyone look at this! This is incredible!"

"Gallade is dancing around this Umbreon! Just dancing! I've never seen anything like this in my life!"

"Ryan can't do anything! He's powerless! This is a slaughter! 4 down for the challenger already! Without a single pokemon lost for the Prince!"

"I think this match is already over,"

The flashes of thousands of cameras, the bright lights, the screaming . The screams of one hundred thousand. The weight of millions of viewers. The chaos of battle. The knowledge that you were the subject of most of the world's attention.

It makes me feel ALIVE.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball! Then Wish!"

Gallade doesn't hesitate. Moving nary a meter, he twists his way around the ball of darkness, skating across the icy field like a practiced dancer. A performer.

He flicks his arms as he slides to the left, firing two blades of Aura at the Umbreon. The quadruped was forced to abort the Wish, crouching down and spinning like a top to avoid the Aura Blades.

Gallade was quick to capitalize on the Umbreon's immobility, letting loose a barrage of Aura Spheres as he pushed off the icy ground towards the vulpine, red eyes narrowed on his vulnerable target. The Umberon, having lost its momentum, was subjected to multiple hits by the damaging spheres. The Umbreon, weakened as it was from the damage it had sustained from earlier, finally relented and fainted.

"That Gallade is unstoppable!"

"I knew that it was shiny for a reason!"

He's learned a lot. I'm proud of him. He's a damned good physical sweeper and a fantastic student.

And a brother to me in all but blood.

I could see the challenger, Ryan, scowl in dismay as he returned his Umbreon. Understandable. He had lost five pokemon to three of mine without taking out a single one. When I was younger, I would have felt the same.

But still. It was disappointing to battle someone who performed this poorly.

"I'm not going to be swept." Ryan stated quietly, bringing the entire stadium to silence as they listened to his every word. "I'm not going to lose like this. I made it here to a reason,"

"I don't see anything," I speak up, the seventh time this battle I idly recall. "You're nothing special. Right now, all I see is a lucky kid. Someone who only had luck on their side wouldn't have made it here today, let alone normally through the Royal Line. So, show me what you've got!"

The crowd roared in response to my words, driven to a frenzy to see something incredible. Ryan's eyes hardened, hurt by my words and determined to prove me wrong.

Good. Maybe he'll be interesting.

"Go, Aggron!"

A seven-foot tall, half ton scaly metal dinosaur emerged from the ball, landing on the ice with a loud crack. The Aggron roared, causing the crowd to scream even louder in excitement.

I shook my head. Horrible choice for an ice field. Too heavy and weak towards the field itself. He'll be punished for this bad choice of a final pokemon. Fighting an Aggron here gave me too many options. I could already see the plans, the things I could do with a simple thought and a little effort. Oooh, that would be _fun_…

Gallade shifted his body, lowering his center of mass and bringing his blades up in an en garde position, preparing himself for another bout. His head tilted slightly as he twitched his fingers, a silent question hidden from Ryan's view by Gallade's body.

_"Gauntlet?"_

I rotate my right hand ninety degrees and form a half fist, indicating my approval. That would do nicely.

The audience wants a show? I'll _give_ them one.

"This next match will be Aggron versus Gallade. No limitations." The judge, a fairly pudgy man moving into his later stages of life, called out. "Let the battle begin!"

Aggron brought its leg up and brought it down as soon as the judge finished his sentence. A powerful Earthquake followed, sending tremors throughout the field and ice shards flying. Gallade had already moved though, skating towards a large forest of ice pillars, generated by Ryan's fainted Walrein earlier in the match. The Blade Pokemon twisted and weaved and flew through the air, making it to an ice pillar before the tremors hit.

The ground shook, forcing Gallade to latch on to the pillar he had landed on to prevent himself from falling. Aggron capitalized on this, casting Iron Defense and Automotize before the Earthquake ended.

Ryan smiled, glad that his opening had managed to work perfectly. "Aggron, continuous Earthquake!"

So that's how he was going to play it. Stay out of range and deal massive area of effect damage that would be almost impossible to miss.

So disappointing.

Gallade didn't need orders. He jumped off the pillar he was on just as the next Earthquake hit, shattering the ice and sending chucks of ice sky-high. Gallade landed on a nearby pillar and jumped to another pillar as the second Earthquake hit.

The ice floor cracked and continued to split as Aggron released Earthquake after Earthquake to trap Gallade on the ground. Gallade continued jumping on to nearby pillars, Swords Dancing every time he was in the air.

"Look at that skill! That precision! That control!"

"He's even making it look beautiful!"

The ice chucks in the air refracted the light of the noon sun, causing the air to glitter and sparkle. Gallade danced through the specs, dodging the Aggron's Earthquakes with calculated ease. The speckles of ice parted in Gallade's path, creating a slight rainbow that followed the Blade Pokemon.

It was beautiful.

But there were only so many pillars standing.

Gallade finally reached the last pillar, the last one standing on the field from the previous match. As Aggron brought its foot down, shattering the last pillar, Gallade jumped into the air towards Aggron, red eyes blazing in determination.

Ryan smirked. "Aggron, Shadow Claw!"

Aggron brought its arm back, glowing with dark energy and swung the super effective move at Gallade. As the Blade Pokemon fell, he tucked himself into a ball, dodging the Shadow Claw that passed underneath him. Gallade then unfolded himself and assaulted the Iron Armor Pokemon's head with a single Close Combat punch.

It was a known fact that Aggron was extremely weak against fighting moves as localized physical hits could break their steel armor, leaving their insides vulnerable. A Close Combat is one of the strongest physical fighting moves known, capable of dealing massive damage at the expense of leaving the user open for retaliation.

A Gallade is naturally physically adept, so much so that it was in the top 25 pokemon in physical strength. Close Combat shared a type with Gallade, further boosting the damage done by Close Combat. This Gallade was the pinnacle of its species and extremely well trained and experienced, ensuring its massive capability for physical damage.

Gallade had used Swords Dance three times, quadrupling his damage output.

So, taking into account all of the above and considering Aggron's increased defense, Gallade delivered almost 1,100 damage for one non-critical hit.

In one punch all focused at Aggron's face.

Aggron was blown off its feet, sent sailing by the force, broken teeth marking his former position. The Iron Armor Pokemon crashed into the wall, obviously fainted and heavily wounded by the cracked head plating it now sported.

The audience screamed in excitement, shock and horror.

Ryan gasped and ran up to the fallen Aggron, whispering comforts and returning the pokemon to its ball. He then turned and rushed away to the pokemon center, but not before giving me a look full of anger.

I ignored him as the judge called the match in my favor. He wasn't interesting. He wasn't strong.

He wasn't important anymore.

Gallade trotted over to my side, eyes expressing satisfaction at another battle won. I took his right arm with my own and pulled him into a one-armed hug, pleased at his performance.

"You did great" I said, releasing him after a couple of seconds. "You've grown far."

Gallade smiled and replied softly, "I have a good master."

The two of us turned and walked out of the stadium, walking into the prep room provided by the staff so that trainers could talk and plan with their pokemon right before the match.

Once we were fully inside the room, I gestured my arm, sporting my state of the art Battle Manager, and released the other five pokemon of the team I was running with today.

Sceptile was the first to emerge, his green form tense and ready to fight. As soon as he realized that we were no longer fighting, he relaxed, pulling a twig out and putting it in his mouth. I chuckled at the nostalgia he brought before shaking my head, pushing the feelings down deep within my heart.

That didn't exist anymore.

Blastoise followed, the giant turtle smacking its fist together in excitement and pleasure as he realized that they had won. Blastoise had been one of the two other pokemon I had used in the match, expertly taking down a pesky Charizard that had emerged to counter the third pokemon I had used in the previous match.

It was amusing to think that Ryan thought I would be unprepared for such tactic.

Rotom was the third, already dancing around and laughing while he mildly shocked his pokemon for amusement. His pokemon grumbled, but were perfectly okay with the youngest's antics.

Seeing him reminded me that I still had to thank Samuel for giving him to me.

It's been four years since I last spoke to him. And I don't intend on changing that.

Ninjask was fourth, hovering in place as she curiously examined the room. She had been my lead in the match against Ryan, taking down his Skarmory before Baton Passing to Blastoise when facing Ryan's Charizard.

Solrock was fifth, the sun shaped pokemon spinning in contentment. He was one of my more recent catches and I brought him along to experience the logistics of a tournament style match. He already knew he wasn't going to be fighting today.

Gallade was my last and best. The Blade Pokemon had been with me since the beginning when I embarked on the path I still followed. He was my partner, my trainee, my brother. He was the strongest pokemon I regularly used and it showed in the way he moved, fought and flowed. We had gone through so much together including … Pikachu. The Soul. Betrayal.

Just like me and _her_.

Just the idle thought of her brought her appearance to the forefront of my mind. I could vividly imagine the sleek draconic form she sported, the gleaming red and white fur, the amber eyes full of love and compassion for me alone. The thought alone filled me with happiness, a quench for her touch and presence. I could imagine flying with her, kissing her, coming together in glorious union…

A shock brought me out of my dreams, Rotom sniggering at my obviously affronted face as he shocked me. The rest of my pokemon followed suit, leaving me as the butt of a very common joke.

"Very funny everyone," I dryly state, bringing the noise to a screeching halt as well as my face back to its normal stoic look. "Nice of you to pick on the only one with a mate." My pokemon sighed at the unfortunately correct statement and waited for me to continue.

"We've won today," I began, pacing back and forth. "We've won yet again, after four years of holding this position. Holding this line against those who would use it for their own well-being. The sacrifices of the many are not in vain."

"It's been four years since the Soul fell. Four years of clean-up, of triumph, of watchful vigilance. We've made a name for ourselves and we're known as the strongest team alive."

"But we must keep our vigil. We must stand strong. Remnants of our enemies remain and we must be ready to head the call."

I turn to face them, my mouth twisting in a smirk. "And once we do, the world will know the power of the Prince of Champions."

His pokemon roared, moved by the short speech I had just gave to them. I nodded and returned all but Gallade to my Battle Manager. Gallade simply stuck to my side as a shadow as I left the prep room for the wider world.

And walked right into chaos.

"Prince, what do you have to say about the match? Yet another stellar success."

"It is rumored that allegations are being made against your person for the reckless endangerment and bodily harm of the pokemon you use and fight against. Do you fear reprisal for your actions?"

"It's been almost four years since the disappearance of the previous Prince of Champions Benjamin Ambrose. Do you have anything to say in your predecessor's memory?"

"You don't care for pokemon! Look at what you did to that Aggron! It may never be able to battle again!"

"Altomare has flourished since you moved there, the city experiencing an economic boom only previously seen in Benjamin's home of Forever City. How did a man like yourself do that?"

"How could you crush that poor kid like you did? That was harsh. The kid's dream was having the chance to face you in the Charity Exhibition and you just stomped him like he was an inconvenience."

The rapid fire of questions, the number of bodies pressing against the barricade the police put up, the compliments, the complaints, the accusations, caused me to scowl and turn cold, my heart retreating inside my body.

Who were they to condemn me? Who gave them the right to judge me?

They haven't lived what I lived through.

I ignored them all, Gallade assisting me in pushing through the crowd of police to reach the car that would take us to our temporary residence in Judicator City.

But before we could leave and be free of this chaos, one voice rang out amongst the others.

"Prince of Champions Ash Ketchum! What do you have to say for yourself!"

I stopped, slowly turning to face the brave soul who spoke my name. It was a young man, easily just out of school, looking to make a quick story.

I stared him down, my red eyes glaring at this head. He gulped and began to sweat, finally realizing it was a bad idea to provoke me.

Kids these days.

"No comment," I tersely replied, silencing the crowd with my voice. I turned and stepped into the car, Gallade sitting next to me. Once the door was closed, he leaned against my left shoulder, his hand rubbing my thigh to provide me comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Ash" Gallade muttered. "Everything is going to be okay."

I was thankful for the gesture as the card started and sped off into the sunset.

**Fin 1.1**


	2. Exordium 2

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the second chapter of _The Prince of Champions!_

I know I said I would update Saturday to some people. But I have exams both Monday and Tuesday so I decided to write and post this chapter early so I wouldn't have to worry about it getting down.

186 favorites from one chapter… holy crap. That's 30% of the favorites that the Altomare Ace got in total with 1/11th the amount of chapters and 1/12th the amount of words. Thank you everyone for reading this! I hope to be able to meet your expectations!

* * *

I also have FANTASTIC NEWS. Apparently, _the Altomare Ace _made it onto TV TROPES! I was shocked and ecstatic when I found my story linked to the Character Derailment/Fanfic page. Please go check it out the link below. _ The Altomare Ace _is near the bottom of the page.

This has made me even more determined to finish this story. People actually believe my previous story, even with its flaws, had the potential to reconstruct an entire Fandom Specific Plot. This has inspired me so much. I will see this rewrite through. I will reconstruct the Ash Betrayed Plot and prove to others that they don't need to write the same horrible crap to get reviews and favorites. Be original, be brave!

Sorry for the rant. I'm really excited. XD.

Link (without spaces): tvtropes pmwiki / pmwiki . php / Character Derailment / Fanfic

* * *

I'm no longer going to do review responses except for guests. They take up to much room and I don't want 1,000 word AN's.

Some people have expression confusion over what happened in the first chapter. I understand that I dropped you guys into the middle of an unknown situation. Don't worry, this first arc (about 4-5 chapters in total including the first) is devoted to developing context. If you have any questions, please leave me a PM or a signed review so I can get back to you ASAP.

I speak of not wanting 1000 word AN's, but I'm already a quarter of the way there. XD. Guest review responses are below.

**Guest (Apr. 6****th****) – **I can see where you're coming from, but I believe that the first person point of view will ultimately benefit the story and I have no desire to change that except in the interlude chapters. Thank you for the compliment regarding the battle scene! A lot of people have liked it.

**TheSkyclanCat (Apr 6****th****) – **The general story idea will be the same as the Altomare Ace, but the details are going to be very different. Can't really be more specific without going into spoiler territory.

I will be working on the next chapter of The Lord of Revenge once my two exams are over and I hope to publish that next Saturday. If I am unable to do so, PoC will be updated instead. Either way, some story will be updated next Saturday.

That's all. Please enjoy the next chapter of _The Prince of Champions!_

**Exordium 1.2**

"Brother, you're cheating again"

"It's not cheating when you're not breaking the rules."

"You're clearly doing something to keep winning this game. You've won three times already."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Is that why you managed to mate with Latias, brother? By cheating?"

"Now, now, leave her out of this. And I don't like where you're going with that."

"I'm not breaking any rules by speaking."

"Now, you're just being stubborn."

"Only for you, brother"

I laugh softly at Gallade's words, observing him frown with frustration as I took another one of his knights with a pawn. He burrowed his eyes together in concentration as he tried to figure out a way out of the predicament I caught him in.

He obviously didn't know that I had him no matter what move he made.

As I waited for the Blade Pokemon to make his next move, I looked around the bedroom we were staying in for our visit to Judicator City. It was definitely top of the line material, reserved and decorated specifically for my visit. The room was a warm orange that reflected brightly and brilliantly by the setting sun. The bed was large and soft, easily fitting Gallade and I when we went to sleep together.

I turned back to face Gallade, peering over his shoulder to glimpse the beautiful blue ocean surrounding the island we were on. The view was incredible and it filled me with comfort, awe and satisfaction. The world was still beautiful despite its inhabitants that sought to ruin it.

Gallade hummed in approval as he moved his only bishop, capturing a rook I had left for him to take. I capitalized on the mistake, brining my queen in the line of fire of his king.

"Checkmate!" I said smugly. Yet another win for the Prince.

"Not yet, brother." Gallade said, startling me as he moved another knight in, capturing my queen and … no….

"I believe it is checkmate, brother." Gallade said with pride, leaning backwards with his arms crossed at the definite checkmate against my king. I could see the impish smirk growing on his face, the bastard. "I win."

"How did that happen?" I asked, thunderstruck. "You had to have cheated to escape a Latios Push!"

"All's fair in love and war, brother. Maybe you should pay more attention to the game."

"Bastard."

"You love me."

"Damn right I do."

We both fell silent, thoughts converging to a single point. The past and what we've been through together. What we had just done and what we regretted.

"That child … I feel guilty for what we did to him." Gallade said, bringing up a point the public had brought up when they had left the arena hours ago. "Ryan's dream was to face you in battle. To put up a good fight. The Charity Exhibition let him reach that. The Dream Foundation raised the money, worked out the schedule, and persuaded you to come. And we crushed him like a bug on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life." The Blade Pokemon looked down, eyes downcast in shame. "I know we did what we needed to do. But I can't help but feel ashamed we destroyed the hopes of a child with leukemia."

I got up from my chair, moving around the table to wrap my arms around Gallade's shoulders. He returned the hug, tightening his grip on my body. We sat there for a couple silent seconds before I spoke gently.

"We can't give the impression that we are weak. That we are less than what we are. We took this position to be a symbol. A bulwark against corruption. A shield against evil. What we are doing is too important to attempt to play nice with an insignificant child. In this world, no mistake can be made lest you be punished. We're at the top. We have to play for keeps."

"I know why we have to do what we do. I lived it." Gallade whispered, burrowing his head just left of my neck. "I just wish we didn't had to sacrifice so much."

I exhaled, closing my eyes as I gently let my aura go, the mystical force wrapping gently with Gallade's own aura through the connection our souls shared. The two forces of nature blended and contoured, providing the most comfort we could offer one another besides physical intimacy. We sat there, glowing with aura, sharing the burden of time with one another that we couldn't do with anyone else.

I could feel something wet slide down my face.

A knock brought us out of the moment, sending me spiraling towards the door, a snarl on my face and an aura sphere in my hand. Gallade reacted a split second later, pushing his arms up to create a powerful barrier to shield us from harm.

"Prince of Champions? Amy Holland, Worldly News. We have an interview scheduled for now. If you would mind unlocking the door?"

I relaxed, forcing my erratic aura to recede back into my body. Gallade did the same, already silent jumping onto the ceiling as I moved to open the door.

You could never be too careful. And I was pissed that this reporter ruined my moment with Gallade.

I schooled my feature with stoic indifference as I opened the door to face a middle-aged woman, blond hair, brown eyes, approximately in her 30's, plain. Nothing special.

Nothing interesting.

"Yes Mrs. Holland. I'm free. Please come in."

Mrs. Holland ignored my gesture as she walked into the room, followed by her camera crew, and sat down in one of the empty chairs, expectantly waiting for me to follow her lead. I suppressed an urge of annoyance. What lack of propriety.

I sat down in the chair opposite her, letting my right hand drift out of her sight so I could give silent commands to Gallade she couldn't she.

"Thank you for making the time to meet with me today. " The reporter began, "I assume you have an incredibly busy schedule so I will cut to the chase. You've stirred a lot of controversy over your past four years as Prince, the most recent incident being the critical injury of an Aggron during the Charity Exhibition match where a sick child was given the chance to face you. What do you have to say to people who condemn you of excessive use of force?"

I really wanted to sigh at the stupidity and judgment ignorant people have, but I held myself stoic. "In a perfect world, I wouldn't have to be this way. I would be able to treat everyone with fairness and kindness and wouldn't have to draw the line at any point. We unfortunately don't live in a perfect world. Hatred, cruelty, strength, compromise, and tough decisions comprise a lot of our lives. Someone needs to stand against that. That is what the Prince of Champions is for."

"That doesn't answer my question." Mrs. Holland said, a firm tone entering her voice. "Are you saying your role gives you free reign to do what you want?"

"Not at all. Tell me, if someone evil seeks to do us wrong and sees me lose, what does that invite? Chaos, corruption, disorder and terrorism. Why? Because the Prince of Champions is more than a person. The Prince is a symbol, a hero, and an icon. Only through the Royal Line may the Prince fall and stand aside for the next. Showing any weakness at all ruins that image, makes the Nui Archipelago lose its vaunted position of number one and brings economic and political disaster. I need to be strong enough to avoid falling to weakness to serve the people in the best possible way I can" I replied, staring her dead in the eye. I didn't take this position to make friends. I took this position to be a shield.

I took this position because _they_ burnt all the bridges I had down.

Mrs. Holland narrowed her eyes, wanting to disagree, but eventually deciding to move on to another question. "Despite your controversial nature and actions, much of the populace of the Nui Archipelago has labeled you the second Ambrose, in honor of your predecessor, Benjamin Ambrose. What do you have to say in his memory as the fourth year of his disappearance passes?"

I close my eyes, memories coming to my mind. An indomitable presence, power beyond my own, a genius beyond compare.

"Benjamin was a unique man." I began carefully. "He was special, that one person every thousand years that you knew would change the world. He was the best Prince the Nui Archipelago ever had and the islands are worse off with his absence."

The woman nodded, pleased, "Words beyond comparison." She took a breath. "Your home of Altomare has grown tremendously in the past three years, rivaling the growth of Forever City, the capital of the Nui Archipelago and home of Benjamin. What would you have to say is the cause of such growth?"

"The dedication and perseverance of Altomare's citizens to make something better." I instantly replied, thinking of one amazingly beautiful dragoness waiting for me back home. "Altomare was hit hard by the momentous increase in tariffs by the Five Nations years ago and they rallied behind me when I took power and named Altomare my home. I credit my home's revitalization to the people who live their and my appreciation towards their actions cannot be overstated enough."

"Where do you expect to be in ten, twenty years?"

I paused, considering the question. I had been fighting for so long, constantly thinking of the near future of what needed to be done, that I had never considered what I really wanted from the future. Gallade hadn't either.

"I expect to see myself living back home with my wife at my side, raising adorable children and retired from any battling what-so-ever." I answer honestly, surprising Mrs. Holland.

"But you're only twenty one. You have a long life left to live. You don't see yourself holding this position? You don't see yourself doing anything else?"

I shrug, replying, "If no-one comes to replace me, then I'll definitely continue being Prince. However, I expect that one day, someone will come through the Royal Line and best me, or the islands will get tired of me and appoint Shepard Prince. And I've lived a very busy life. The role of Prince is a very tiring position, even for someone as young as me. I haven't truly stopped working and lived since I was ten. It'd be nice to just… sit back and live once my successor comes."

Mrs. Holland was shocked, mouth agape before quickly schooling herself back to normal.

"Wise words, Prince. Last question. The Five Nations are hosting an international tournament in two weeks times at Ever Grande City. Champions from all over the world will be coming to compete. You have previously declined all invitations to the event and a majority of the population critique this decision, saying that refusing to participate is detrimental to our image and position as the strongest nation. They fear that not participating will make us look weak and as such lose critical influence, resources, and respect that we need to survive. What do you have to say?"

My face hardened at her words. Fuck that. I'm never going back to the regions that betrayed me.

Which just stood by, watched me suffer and took my life away.

"I am still not planning on accepting any invitations to go to this tournament in Ever Grande City. We have proved we are the strongest multiple times in the past and we don't need to bend to someone else's whim to prove that we are king. Let them think what they think. We don't need to prove anything when I already have demonstrated my strength against the Soul."

"Ah yes, the Soul" Mrs. Holland snarked, raising her hands for finger quotes, "the mysterious paramilitary organization dedicated towards human advancement that terrorized the islands and infiltrated every aspect of the Nui government. The same group you supposedly eradicated four years ago with the help of the Ranger Corps. Multiple experts have dismissed this claim."

My fist tightened, "Don't dismiss what they've done. The Soul was the greatest threat the world had seen yet. They specialized in the covert. Don't deny them when the evidence is clear of their existence."

"Oh, you mean the destruction of the SSV _Eidolon?" _Mrs. Holland barked back. "The breach at the Library of Alexandria? The disturbances in the Legend Mountains? Even the ransacking of the Fields of Victory? All evidence points towards a small extremist group which collapsed when their leader was found in their base dead because he committed suicide. The Soul is just a myth purported by an alarmist like yourself."

"Very well then." I stated darkly, fist tightening again. Gallade tensed, ready for any order I may give. "I see that this interview has come to an end."

"I agree." Mrs. Holland concurred, sitting up from her chair and leaving the room, her camera crew following her. Once the door closed, my aura blew outwards out of my body, carefully controlled to prevent any damage to the property around me.

How dare she criticize everything I've been through? Everything I've done for the Nui Archipelago? Who was she to judge me?

Gallade touched my arm, eyes bleeding concern and empathy. My body relaxed at his touch yet it yearned for hers.

"I need to go home." I muttered, picking up my sparse belongings and checking to see if I missed anything. "I need her"

"We both do, brother. My soul is tied to yours." Gallade said bitterly, the dark feelings I had been feeling bleeding over to him. "Let's go home. You're flying us there"

I laughed as I opened the window, my red eyes reflecting off the glass, my black hair swaying gently in the breeze. "I haven't flown in ages. Just don't pull on my feathers, okay?"

Gallade chuckled as he gestured towards the door, his body edging in anticipation and eagerness. "Do your thing and I'll jump on."

I didn't need any more reason. I ran towards the balcony and jumped off, the shimmering ocean, twenty floors below me. I closed my eyes as I began to fall, releasing the aura inside of me fully. It emerged from my body in a torrent, bathing me in cyanic light. I could feel my body elongating, senses improving, wings growing, power emerging as I transformed.

After a few seconds, the transformation ended, leaving my newly changed body hovering eighteen stories above the water. I quickly flew through the air, twisting my body in a couple simple maneuvers as my excitement grew. This was incredible! This was amazing! The speed, the grace, the power!

I felt at home, wearing this body instead of my own.

After my ecstatic rush towards my first transformation in months ended, I flew towards the open window and gestured with a claw for Gallade to get on me. He smiled and grabbed my lithe body, pulling himself on top of me and sitting down on my back. He was careful to avoid my wings and leaned forward, laying his head on my long neck.

"Now, brother," Gallade began, a manic smirk on his face. "Don't hold back."

"I don't intend too." I replied, retracting my armored claws inside my body. I took a moment to look at myself in the water, admiring my form. Sleek, draconic, handsome black and white feathers, powerful muscles, hidden power, and a form my mate salivated for when she saw it.

I stared at my reflection, a powerful, dexterous Black Latios, and grinned as wide as Gallade was.

"Buckle up."

And I took off, faster than the speed of sound, up and away towards the setting sun. Towards home.

Towards Latias.

**Fin 1.2**


	3. Exordium 3

**AN: **Hey all! This is Primordial Soul with the third chapter of _The Prince of Champions!_

I said I wouldn't have a chapter until Saturday… I lied. Too motivated/excited to stop now.

Exordium should have, including this one, 2 chapters to go, possibly three. Plot will kick into gear once Exordium finishes.

223 favorites and 54 reviews! Thanks everyone for your support!

Plans are to finish this arc of Prince before writing the next chapter of TLOR. So stay tuned for updates!

This chapter continues setting the context of the story/the immediate backstory behind what is to come. I apologize if the story seems a little slow to get going. It's intentional.

Small language warning for this chapter. Almost not worth mentioning, but might as well be safe.

Also, end of chapters tugs on the feels. At least for me.

* * *

**Guest Review Responses:**

**HeartsOfStone: **The traitors… I'm not going to handle them like normal Ash Betrayed stories do. No, Pikachu is not Rotom; Rotom is in fact Professor Oak's who traded him for Ash for an unknown reason (See chapter 1 for in-text confirmation). And no comment regarding Ash's pokemon.

**Guest (4/11/14): **Thanks!

**Anonymous (4/12/14): **Wow! I really appreciate the glowing praise! I do agree that Prince is more than a rewrite; it's more of a spiritual successor. The idea done how it should have been. I am indeed focusing on Ash's personal life, using first person perspective as a tool for that.

A brighter future huh? We'll see about that. XD

**TheSkyClanCat (4/12/14): **The broadest generalization of the plot of TAA will be here. Everything truly significant about it is going to be different though.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of _The Prince of Champions_!

**Exordium 1.3**

The waters surrounding Altomare glowed in the shining sun. Crystal clear and pure, the water easily revealed the multitude of Pokemon inhabiting the waters. The air was comforting, the skies clear and it was a day perfect for the return of the Prince of Champions.

The water rippled beneath me as I passed overhead it at the speed of sound, sending ripples and waves flying away from my path in all directions. The brine splashed my body, causing Gallade to blink his eyes in irritation, but I paid no attention to the salty water as I got closer and closer to Altomare. At the speed I was going, we would be there within the next few minutes and the faster I could get home, the better.

Altomare itself was unrecognizable from what it looked like four years ago. Now, skyscrapers towered over the populace, the Artican Industries logo proudly planted on the tallest building. People were laughing while traveling on automated boats and on every block, there was always one Pokemon battle to be found. The city still had its water-ways, its secrets and its Venetian feel, but it now sported the infrastructure of a metropolis and a population three times greater than before. Only Forever City bested its grandeur and it got its start twenty years ago when Benjamin took power as the Prince of Champions.

As soon as I reached the shore, I arced upwards and turned visible, confident that we were alone on this section of the island. Gallade tightened his grip on me as I finished my inside loop, sending the both of us rocketing towards the surface. After a few seconds, Gallade took the opportunity to jump off, leaving me free to transform back.

I focused inwards, calling forth images of my human self. My body began to glow and change and by the time I reached the surface, I landed on my own two feet, back to being human once more.

I turned to face Gallade, smiling, "Now, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Gallade huffed, brushing the water of his arms. "It would have been great had you not been so close to the water, brother. The salt is havoc for my skin"

I laughed and clasped him on the back as we made our way back into the city. "It's just a little water, scaredy-cat"

Gallade's dry expression delightfully informed me that he was not amused by my comment.

We made our way into the city, slowly heading towards the villa I owned that connected itself with the Secret Garden of the Soul Dew. Such an amazingly beautiful yet simplistic place… I loved being back here. I was regretfully gone for far too long, but what I did was necessary for the protection of many.

Still though, I would be with Latias again. And that was priceless.

Gallade, who had taken the lead while I was distracted by my thoughts, stopped in front of a wall, hesitating slightly before pulsing his Aura, tripping the locks behind the wall and opening a secret door meant only for myself and trusted individuals. He stepped aside, allowing me access to our home.

As soon as I stepped inside, I released all of my pokemon, giving them the free time they all deserved for a job well done. They stampeded out of the main room, obviously heading towards the others to tell the story of our most recent victory.

Gallade and I now stood in a large entry hall, designed for use only by trusted people. Metal floors, bright lights, and wide hallways departed from this room, able to be used and accessed by the variety of Pokemon I owned. Gallade quickly made his way out of the room, heading in the same direction that all my pokemon did, head facing the ground. He probably wanted to join in on the post-battle discussion my pokemon normally did.

I was in the middle of taking off my white Lati jacket when a cough interrupted the silence that had settled over us. I rolled my eyes as the newcomer walked down a staircase, amused by her attempts at projecting authority.

"Ash Ketchum, what do you think you're doing?"

I laughed and turned to face her, hanging my jacket on a nearby hook. "Coming home unexpected and a month early. What's up, Bianca?"

Bianca huffed, placing her hands on her hips. She had grown a lot for the … eight, I think? , years I've known her. Her Lati hairstyle, her short skirt, her beret and whatever innocence she had was gone. She was wearing a long flowing green and white dress and a purse at her hip. Her hair was gathered into a pony-tail which angled off to rest on her left shoulder. Her brown eyes shined with pragmatism and anger all directed at myself.

I could see why my mate had taken Bianca's form until she made her own. She made for an imposing sight.

"What am I going to do with you, Ash Ketchum? You make my life harder and harder every damn day," She growled, marching over to point a finger at my face. I didn't flinch as she began to rant.

"You're not supposed to be back for another month. You've made an obligation to go to the World Trade Conference in three days and are supposed to appear in Forever in five to give the State of the Nation Address. The Government Reformation Commision then requires your presence four days after the State of the Nation to continue the process of you returning power back to the provisional civilian government. And during all the times in between, you're supposed to be touring the nation you run! Why do you have to make my job miserable every time you do something?" Bianca raged, jabbing me in the face. I took a step backward, allowing her to continue yelling.

"I may be your PR director, but I'm not a damn miracle worker like Glenn was for Benjamin. How the fuck am I supposed to explain your absences? You better give me a damn good reason in two days or you're going to take a nasty hit to your public image that I won't be able to salvage."

"They'll have to deal with it. I'm the Prince of Champions and the acting leader of the Nui Archipelago." I said, already pushing the damn public out of my mind. Why the hell do we even need to consider them? They haven't done shit, haven't made the sacrifices we have. They're worthless.

"That doesn't mean crap if you're derelict in your duty as President of the Nui Archipelago and people see it for themselves." Bianca growled. "You're already controversial enough with your brutality, your complicated ascension and that you currently hold all political power within the islands. If the public sees you neglecting what you've sworn to do, everything we've done will be for nothing! Why can't you just think, Ash! There's more than physical power that needs to be addressed here!"

I looked downwards, cheeks tinted red as Bianca finished speaking. She unfortunately had a point no matter how much I disagreed with it. I couldn't afford to give my detractors any more ammunition they could use against me.

I wasn't sorry for what I did today, oh hell no. The public could go screw themselves. But I was ashamed that I caused Bianca to stress this much over my actions.

"Would it help if I said I was really sorry?" I asked innocently. That'll make her laugh.

Bianca sighed as he put a hand to her head, obviously fighting off a massive migraine. "Ash, you're going to be the death of me. Of everything Benjamin taught you, for better or for worse, why did you have to conveniently forget this one lesson? Oh, because you like to make my life hell."

I shrugged, "Comes with being affiliated with me. Terrible working conditions, but has a great benefits package plus travel allowances."

Bianca snorted, "You need to do better than that." Her shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's been so hectic, with Granddad's condition and this job. I don't need you making things worse."

"I do what I need to do." I answer resolutely, walking up to her to reach the stairs upward. "But I'm sorry that it makes things more difficult for you,"

"I unfortunately knew what I was getting into all those years ago. It's a shame I can't warn my past self of all the overtime she'll have to put in." Bianca muttered, turning around to follow me.

"How's everything been back home?" I inquired, changing the subject. My hand brushed along the stair post as we began to climb them.

"Busy and lonely, but we've made it work." Bianca replied, immediately switching into business mode, "Your pokemon have all continued their training regimens as requested and are eager for your personal involvement once again. Brendan has made progress in improving as well, but has run into a road-block regarding his aura that you'll need to help him with. I've been running around the islands as well, speaking with foreigners and making sure our image is still presentable and positive despite the state the Soul left us in four years ago. They wrecked our entire governmental system and we need you to be strong and _presentable _while we rebuild it, not a brute who engages in dick weighing contests with other idiots. You're the only one strong enough to keep this precarious system from falling apart."

"And Lorenzo?" I replied, opening the door at the top of the stairs to reveal the interior of the house. Clean and sparse, it screamed of efficiency and simplicity with its clean architecture and soft colors. Yet it still held a hint of affluence in the carpet and furniture spread out amongst the massive living room. Two giant windows framed the room, one positioned towards the ocean, the other towards the Secret Garden. It was beautiful.

"Deteriorating. The arthritis has taken his ability to walk and the cancer has metastasized to his lungs. He … doesn't have much longer." Bianca quietly whispered, the pain and stress of life overcoming her composure for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I consoled, placing my hand on her shoulder. We stood there for a couple of seconds before I continued, "What about … "

Bianca's mouth twitched briefly, "Latias? She's been missing you horribly because you're always gone for so long. Four months, then two, six, five and now three. You're almost never home and you're always working, so she'll be so happy to see you home a month early."

My mouth widened into a smile as well, "I can't wait to hold her once again too. I've missed her so …"

Our conversation was interrupted by the entrance of a male teenager, fifteen years of age. He was wearing a red and black trainer's suit with yellow trim as well as yellow fingerless gloves. A knit cap sat on his head, the white top spilling over the side of his head, hiding his black hair from view. His eyes, previously dull with boredom, widened in shock as he registered who was standing next to Bianca.

"Ash, you're back?!" He exclaimed, dropping the plastic cup he had in his hand. It hit the ground, spraying water all over the floor and onto his pants.

Bianca and I laughed loudly at his comical reaction for several seconds. He regained his composure and glowered in embarrassment as we continued to laugh.

"Ah, Brendan. It's disappointing to see such lack of dexterity from you. We'll need to work on that in the future" I snarked, grinning at the surprised expression that jumped onto his face.

"That's just not fair Ash! How was I supposed to expect you?" Brendan whined.

My grin turned slightly savage. "You're not. Always expect the unexpected Brendan, so you're never taken by surprise. I've taught you this"

"I know, Ash" Brendan answered, his face turning serious, "Though it's a bit harder to put into practice, sir."

"You'll get there, Brendan." I replied, dismissing the subject. "So, how has everything been in my absence, Brendan?"

"Calm, but that's going to change now that you're here." He responded, grinning evilly as he considered the ramifications of my unexpected arrival. "Someone is going to be REALLY excited to see you here. Like, the sexual kind."

"Thank you for your deduction. I already assumed that, Brendan. No need to continue down that train of thought." I interjected, not wanting that little conversation to continue. "Because of that, ten laps around the complex."

"What! Oh, come on, no fair!" Brendan grumbled, resigningly turning to leave. "Of all the damn days…"

Once Brendan left, a loud cry of sheer joy and shock echoed throughout the complex, alerting Bianca and I that Latias learned of my unexpected arrival. Bianca smiled and said, "Go be with her. You don't have these moments often. Work will be here later."

I could only nod as she turned and walked away because I found myself being tackled by a very fast red and white blur. I laughed and grunted as I fell, the weight of the female Eon Pokemon sending me towards the floor.

"Easy, girl!" I managed to say before my lips were captured by her desperate ones. I groaned in pleasure as I grasped her body, digging my fingers into her neck feathers as I returned the kiss. Our lips smashing against one another, our tongues fighting for dominance, the desperation for physical contact reminded me that I was finally home. That I finally had my mate in my arms after months without her.

That realization redoubled my efforts to continue kissing her, to make clear that I was finally home and we could finally be with one another at least for a little bit.

After minutes of frantic kissing and rolling around on the ground, Latias finally had to stop for air, breathing in deeply as she stared into my eyes, tears dropping from her own brilliant amber ones. Breathless, I reached up and brushed the tears away.

"Don't cry, dear." I mumbled, "I'm here. I'm finally home"

Latias keened and pressed her head against my shoulder. "You're home." She said, breathless and speechless like this was just a dream. "You're finally home again, It's been so long…"

Seeing her cry, seeing her so emotional broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see her so upset. I opened my mouth to say something, anything at all to comfort her, to relieve her of her burden, but words failed to form. I couldn't think of anything.

I didn't know how to comfort her. I'd forgotten how to.

My hand went to her back, brushing and massaging her spine. "Yes, I'm home Latias. I'm home." I muttered, feeling inadequate, lost and confused.

I couldn't remember what to do. I couldn't communicate my thoughts to her. I couldn't simply _talk _to her like we had all those years ago.

How could I love her so much yet be unable to even console her when she's upset?

As we sat there, holding each other tightly on a water covered floor, I was reminded that coming home wasn't the amazing I keep believing it was. It reminded me of the things that were slowly falling apart no matter how hard I tried.

It reminded me that relationships weren't always the perfection one makes them out to be.

Why do things that are supposed to feel so right feel so wrong?

**Fin 1.3**


End file.
